


Eᴀʀᴛʜᴇɴ Fᴇʟɪɴᴇ

by WaterWolf600



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWolf600/pseuds/WaterWolf600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fairy Tail FanFic || Female!Exceed!Reader Insert]</p><p>As Terra Kusatsu and her exceed [Name] make their way through a guild of many adventures and fights, also known as Fairy Tail, the two are best of friends all through the way, no matter anything. But secrets will be revealed around exceed and nature dragon slayer as Fairy Tail are caught up in many, many adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eᴀʀᴛʜᴇɴ Fᴇʟɪɴᴇ

_A small kitten. Still asleep. It's eyes weren't open yet. But it could hear everything around it quite clearly._  
**"Gaia! When will [Name] see?"** [Name]. Right. [Name] was the kitten's name. The kitten had realised there were always two voices around her when she was awake. One that rumbled. One that seemed young and sweet. Gaia and Terra respectably.   
**"Soon child, life will take its time."** this time Gaia spoke. The kitten got tired of waiting and opened her weary eyes and light streamed in, temporarily blinding her, causing the kitten to squint slightly. A shrill voice made [Name]'s ears twitch.  
**"Gaia! She opened them!"** Terra squealed. And thus, was the start of Terra and [Name]'s bond together.

  
~~~

 

  
__**"Try again, [Name]."** Gaia urged the cat to go on. Said cat simply scowled at the ground in front of her. Meanwhile, Terra was giggling away, jumping around the branches of an oak tree she had grew out.  
**"I'm just a cat, not a wizard. I don't have enough magic power to do more than Aera."** [Name] sat down cross-legged and sighed, defeated. Gaia nudged the cat.  
**"Well, then you'll be the first to use proper magic then."** [Name] sighed, but Gaia continued on.  **"I can sense a bit more magic power in you than other exceeds. You can do it if you believe."** [Name] huffed and got up.  
**"Alright then, but only one more time."**

[Name] closes her eyes, takes a seed from a small pouch by her thigh and tosses it into the dirt in front of her. The seed sinks into the dirt and [Name] bends down and places her paws on the dirt.  
**"Seed Grow, Oak Tree!"** [Name] shouts out said magic. Her paws glow green and brown and seems to sink into the dirt. [Name] activates her Aera as the ground rumbles and an oak tree shoots out, slowly growing. As it comes to a stop when it's at the same height as Terra's tree.  
**"I did it!"**

~~~

  
__**"Gaia! Gaia!"** the date was July 7, X777. The brown-haired girl and the [fur colour] exceed were distraught and worried for their foster mother. The pair were close to giving up. After a few more hours of fruitless searching the two sat down in a clearing.  
**"We could do what Gaia had told us to do when we were older, right?"** [Name] muttered sadly.  
**"Go join a guild."** Terra recounted. So the two got up, packed all essentials and set off to travel.

Fairy Tail was their final destination.  



End file.
